principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Senso
Senso is the third Vasto Lorde of the prophecy. Appearance Senso is a red haired woman with tattoos all over her body. She says that those are the names of memorable opponents. She looks tall and beautiful. Her Reiatsu is a bloodred. Personality Although she seems stable and calm at first, Senso becomes bloodthirsty and mad when she enters a battle. This stems from her love for battle, blood and death. Who ever has a notable spiritual pressure should be aware of her, because she will most likely attack them. History When she was a human, she turned homicidal when her family was slaughtered during a war. She was killed after she mad 56 victims in one night, with her bare hands. She almost immediately turned hollow and devoured several Soul Reapers and strong hollows. Senso also killed several comrades of Buramu Akuma, back when he was still a seated officer. After fifty years of devouring fellow hollows, she finally became a Vasto Lorde and spent her time with killing everything within her reach. After she met up with the other Vasto Lordes of the prophecy, they decided to destroy Soul Society with their combined powers. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Resurrecion Alas Rojas (Red Wings): The sealed form of Alas Rojas takes the form of a huge red cleaver-like sword made out of pure flame. *'Resurreción': Triggered by the release command, "Rise from the Ashes, Alas Rojas!" the tattoos glow a bloodred color and emerge from Senso's skin to take the form of a fiery phoenix, its flames incinerating everything within a 56 meter radius to ashes, including Senso herself. A new Senso then emerges from the ashes, wearing bloodied skeletal armor, her body coursing with burning blood -- the collective blood of all her past enemies. Two pairs of flaming wings grow from Senso's back, burning white hot so that no one can look directly at her without going temporarily (or worse, permanently) blind. The cleaver survives the transformation, allowing Senso to continue to wield it. **'Resurreción Special Ability:' ***'Regeneration: In her Resurrecion form', Senso's regeneration is taken to its max -- she can regenerate from a single cell, even if her entire body is crushed, torn to pieces, or disintegrated. This, combined with the fact that Senso's body is made out of pure blood, makes it tough for her to be 'killed'. ***'Flame Aura:' The intense heat from her wings, combined with the pressure that her Reiatsu generates, causes any high-moving object within 56 feet of her to burst into flame. This includes direct melee attacks or physical projectiles; energy-based attacks such as Kido won't be affected. ****'Flame Attacks': Senso can extend her wings to create flame-based attacks (fire blasts, etc.) -- however, because these attacks are not as close to Senso as her wings are, they don't share the same incinerating heat, becoming 'normal' fire. ***'Empathic Vampire': Senso becomes an empathic vampire, feeding off the aggression of others around her. The more hate, anger, frustration, or other negative emotion she feels from her enemies or allies, the stronger she becomes. Therefore she will try to talk to her opponents in battle and goad them into anger, because this will cause them to fall into her trap, making her even stronger than she already is. ****'Empathic Fire': Instead of absorbing negative emotions, Senso can instead use the negative emotions inside an enemy against them, causing them to feel as if their blood is on fire. This is often used as a distraction, though if the target has an excess of negative emotion it will actually hurt them. ****'Blood Puppeteer': If a target has enough negative emotion, Senso can manipulate their 'burning' blood and through it, their body, using them as puppets against their allies. This will continually hurt the target, and if possessed for too long they can die. Trivia *Senso is the mortal enemy of Buramu Akuma, prophesized to face off against him in battle someday. Quotes *"The nature of Humans is such that they try to assign a reason to all things. An object must have an application, a tool must have a use. Everything must have a cause, a purpose. Such is the case with war. But that’s stupid. Must we have a reason for war? Must ''we fight for a piece of land? ''Must ''we fight for our pride? ''Must ''we fight to protect what's most precious to us? So many wars have a purpose behind them, a driving goal. Only the most primitive beasts fight war for the sake of it. And isn’t that what we are? Beasts? War with a purpose imposed on it…that is nothing more than a desire to return to the artificial order and reason we had when we were once Humans. But we are not Humans…we are Hollows. Beasts. We should have no reason for war, other than for the action itself. Senseless war, mindless war…''that is the greatest kind of them all.” Category:Arrancar